warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songfic Series
Yeah, the title says it all. This is a series of random songfics. If you want to add yours on here or feel like writing one this casn e a community series. Please make a new section if you write one that looks like this: Songfics By__________ Thanks! You can make them with a existing scene in warriors or a scene you've made up. Maybe once a year or something we can have an 'American Idol' like thing for all the songfics! LOL, so anyways, yeah, please list the name of the song and the original artist when you write it. Thanks!--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) PS. Hey guys, you can write your Songifc however you want and also, if someone uses a song you want to use, you can also use it, but just make a different title so no one gets confused. Thanks! Songfics by Arti Behind These Hazel Eyes- Original artist Kelly Clarkson. This is a sad story about a triangle, two she-cats and a tom, enjoy! I'll Wait For You- Original artist is Elliot Yamin. Crow|x|Feather forever. This is about when Feathertasil dies and Crowpaw's just telling her he'll always be waiting. It's Not Too Late- Origninal artist is Three Days Grace. A Bluestar tribute. You Belong With Me- Original airtis is Taylor Swift. Sand|x|Fire tribute. My World- Original artist SR-71. Ash|x|Squirrel Tribute I'd Come For You- Original artisit is Nickelback. Just tribute to warriors. :D White Horse - Original atist is Taylor Swift. A Golden|x|Tiger deal. I Just Can't Live A Lie - Original artist is Carrie Underwood. If this had happened, my respect for Squirrelflight would have remained intact and PoT would've been cooler. In my opinion of course. Starts With Goodbye - Originally by Carrie Underwood. Sadness for Feathertail. Yes, I am obsessed, thanks for finally noticing. XD Good Life - Original artist is Francis Dunnery. I'm Just a Kid - Original artist Simple Plan. About Scourge when he was still a kit and trying to be a rogue in Twoleg place. What I've Done(Songfic) - Original artist is Linkin Park. It's about Boulder saying he's sorry for bringing BloodClan to the forest. Eye of the Tiger - Original artist Survivor. About Tigerstar. My Heart Will Go On Original artist Celine Dione. Lost couples tribute. Songfics by Leaf Over and Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. When Crowfeather keeps falling for both Feathertail and Leafpool but can't help it. Forever & Always - Original Artist Taylor Swift. When Crowfeather tells Nightcloud he'll be her mate, but he still loves Leafpool. It's All Over - Original Artist Three Days Grace. Tigerstar Tribute. Whispers In The Dark Original Artist Skillet. AshxSquirrel Tribute. How Ashfur feels about Squirrelflight. I'm Not Your Toy - Original Artist Le Roux. A tom is just using a she-cat for attention. Let You Down - Original Artist Three Days Grace. A cat that says to another cat they can trust him, but in the end he lets them down. It Ends Tonight - Original Artist All-American Rejects. About a tom that decides his relationship with a she-cat must end. Apologize - Original Artist Timbaland feat. One Republic. The LeafxCrow=Jay, Holly, Lion dilemma. Me Against the World - Original Artist Simple Plan. A Jaypaw/feather Tribute. Songfics by Maple Superstar - Original artist Taylor Swift. It's about a she-cat who falls in love with a rogue. I'd Lie - Original artist Taylor Swift. About a she cat who wants a tom but denies it. Take a Bow - Original artist Rihanna. A different Squirrel|x|Ash. Fearless - Original artist Taylor Swift. An adventurous she-cat with a taste for something else. Things will Change - Original artist Taylor Swift. A she-cat is tired of being bullied. Misguided Ghosts - Original Artist Paramore. Picture to Burn - Original Artist Taylor Swift. You're Not Sorry - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Should've Said No - Original Artist Taylor Swift. Songfics by Forest Downpour - Original artist The Backstreet Boys. It's about a cat that lost his love. The Only Exception - Original artist Paramore. It's connected to Finding a Dream, also by me. Songfics by Sunny Got A Secret - Original artists The Pierces. It's about a few she-cats friends keeping a very important secret. You'll Be in My Heart - Original artist Phil Collins. It's about a tom leaving hsi mate to go to a huge fight where he migth not come back. Songfics by Misty Baby By Justin Bieber <3- Its about Lionpaw and Heatherpaw Eenie Meenie Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston- Itz about a she-cat who can't chose anything. ::MORE SOON!!! Songfics by Icestorm Apologize - By One Republic - It is about the releationship between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. On My Own - By Hedley - This is about Yellowfang and Brokenstar. Bone Shatters - By Hedley - This is about Firestar and Scourge, in the battle, LionClan against BloodClan. Because of You - By Kelly Clarkson. HoneyfernxBerrynose theme song. Frontline - Running Away - By AM - Two cats are in love with eachother, but the tom knows another she-cat has a crush on him. Who will he choose? You're Not Sorry - Songfics by Birchy Songfics by Snickers20 Haven't Met You Yet - By Michael Buble. About a cat that has had many loves, but hasn't made it work. Airplanes - By B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore. Silverclaw needs a wish. Why do the Clans hate outsiders so much? Songfics by Clover Reflection - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. About a she-cat who has to pretend to be brave and valiant because she is deputy, but on the inside she's just another afraid warrior. Will her outside ever reflect her inside? Tourniquet - Original Artist Evanescence. About a she-cat (from my series, The Bravest) who commits suicide and wonders if she'll go to StarClan or not. Bleeding Love - Original Artist Leona Lewis. About Squirrelflight from Ashfur's POV. Nobody's Home - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About Sasha, and how she longs to go back to Ken and Jean, but knows she can't. All The Things She Said - Original Artist t.a.T.u. From Crowfeather's POV, about how he loves Leafpool. Takes place before they run away in Twilight. Queenish Face - Original Artist Lady Gaga. Parody of Poker Face, from Daisy's POV. H8er C@ - Original Artist Avril Lavigne. About a tom from a she-cat's eyes, telling his ex-mate "tough luck". Songfics by Mouse Don't Stop Believin' - A story about Mistystar's struggles Say My Name - Original Artists Destiny's Child. A song from Leafpool, Feathertail, and Nightcloud's POV Beautiful - Original Artist Christina Aguilera. Brightheart's story. Songfics By- The All Orginal Wetty!!!! Nine In The Sundown Moon- Orginal Artists- Panic At The Disco. A song about Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe and Dustpelt finding their old territory again. East To West- Orginal Artists- Casting Crowns. A song about Frost from One World wondering just how much work it will take to save the two worlds. Songfics By Hawkey I Gotta Feeling - Original Artist: Black Eyed Peas. A song for Holly, Lion, Jay, Squirrel against Ashfur on the night of the Gathering. Note: I got the lyrics and mixed them up. It's not a fanfic. You Give Love A Bad Name - Original Artist: Bon Jovi. A GoldenflowerXTigerstar thing Me Against The World - Original Artist: Simple Plan. It tells about Firepaw when he first came to ThunderClan, and nobody liked him except for Graypaw. Songfics by Birdpaw Set fire to the third bar- Original artist: Snow Patrol. A song for my two cats and their love (i realise people have been making song fics for the actual book cats do you have to do that?) if not then i know the perfect other book one for it GraystripexSilverstream (hope im allowed) Iris-Original artist:Goo goo dolls. A song for Goldheart when he found out that Birdwing did not love him he has a side too Perfect:Original artist: Hedley. A song for Crookedpaw who went through a lot and cats think that every one should be perfect to be a warrior but he thinks diffrent Two worlds-Original Artist:Phil collins. For all the cats from the four lets just say its four worlds lol nice song Take a look through my eyes-Oringinal artist:Same as above. Another song to Crookedpaw about the connection She is the sunlight-Original artist:Trading yesterday. How Goldheart felt about Birdwings betrayal and Ashwhiskers plan Colors of the wind-Original artist:I forgot. Birdstar and Crookedstar explaining the life of the clans to Talon. Its not over-OA:Doughtry.Surprise I believe-Nikki yanofsky. When Birdstar convinced the clans to fight Slash and his clan. Might contain spoilers The gravity of love:OA:Enigma. Hard to explain Who you really are-Short song OA:Ummm its from a movie. Ehh its really short how Starclan is explaining her prohecy i'll make a man out of you-OMG songs....OA:Mulan movie. Ashwhisker talking to Spikepaw Songfics by Dawnshine Leafpool's Lullaby is using Mordred's lullaby, and Leafpool is singing to her kits. Sonfics by Moony Battle Cry - The Theme Song to Pokemon: Galactic Battles - Tribute to the Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and Tawnypelt and their journey through the mountains. Songfics by Mistysun Hey Soul Sister - Train (I think) -about...well, I dk Down- Jay Sean -about crowfeather|x|Feathertail The way I loved you - Taylor Swift -about a she-cat with the mate everyone's jelous of. Songfics by CatZ1324 Who I Was and Who I am - by Ruth - A tom's mate won't take him back until he cleans up his act. Songfics by Tawnypeltlover Fireflies - Original artist: Owl City. About the final battle between Tigerfur and Rowanclaw. I'm Blue - Original artist: Eiffel 65. About Cometkit and his emotions. Party in the U.S.A - Original artist: Miley Cyrus. About Lilystems day at Four Trees. Feel like a Monster - Original artist: Skillet. About Tigerfur's killing obsessions Songfics by Leopard Under The Sea- Original artist Sebastian the crab =). It's about how Smudge is telling Rusty it's a bad idea to go out and join the Clans.